


our own fairytale

by introvertednerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Probably Crack, Probably ooc, is this shippy enough? hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: Keith Kogane, famous singer, films the music video for his latest single. Little does he know his life will be changed.





	our own fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Justine so much for the existence of this fic (this was meant to just be a brief warmup I SWEAR). Honestly, bringing up Guang Liang's Tong Hua is a surefire way to make me tear up from pure nostalgia. I hope you enjoy? I guess? Be warned that I have yet to watch Voltron past season one.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were filming your music video, met the hottest guy ever despite the super pale makeup and he gave you his phone number."

"Which I don't know what I'm supposed to do with," adds Keith.

"Which, for some reason, you don't know what to do with. Keith, buddy, pal, of course you call it! What else do you do with phone numbers?" Lance answers in an exasperated tone. "Hunk, back me up here, will ya?" he says, turning to Hunk.

"Hang on, let me just finish off with this pie crust, and...done. Now it just needs to go into the oven." Hunk turns to the pair of them after the oven door is closed. "I agree with Lance, Keith. There's no harm in calling."

 

 

 

 

EIGHT HOURS AGO

 

“Oh, Keith, Shiro asked me to give you this,” Allura says as she hands him a slightly wrinkled receipt. A number is scrawled on the back of it. “I think he had a message for you? But he was busy being hauled away to his next shoot so I couldn’t quite catch it.”

“Huh,” is all Keith could say as he runs his thumb over the writing. If it was written by Shiro, well, Keith muses, he writes his eights really nicely.

He saves the number, folds the paper gently and places it in his wallet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith looks up to the ceiling with a sigh. "I don't know, he didn't give it to me in person. He left right after the last take of the day. I honestly don't know what he thinks of me."

"Okay, listen, my clearly socially clueless friend," Lance says while making some exaggerated hand gestures. "Did the two of you have fun on set?"

"Well, we did? He cracked jokes in between takes."

"Did he seem like he enjoyed spending time with you?"

 

 

 

 

TWELVE HOURS AGO

 

“So, Keith,” begins Shiro. “What made you come up with the concept for this video?”

Keith pauses. He allows Allura to powder his nose for what feels like the hundredth time before answering, “That...is a long story.”

Shiro smiles. “Well, you have —” he glances at the clock, “15 minutes. Is that long enough?"

Keith fidgets with the hem of his jacket. Is he ready to be vulnerable?

He takes a deep breath. 

“Well, I reconnected with someone recently. The what-ifs started swimming in my mind afterwards, thinking about the lost time and the various things we could have experienced together.” Keith looks down on his bottle of water. “That’s the story. I’d like spare you the dramatic details.”

Shiro stares at him, deep in thought. The silence between them stretches out until…

“I can see how that connects to this story,” he finally says, a gentle smile starting to form. “I’m fine without the details. Thank you for sharing whatever you just shared. I think, I’ll be able to perform better for this video, knowing what I know now.”

The smile Shiro gives Keith is comforting, reassuring. 

Keith wishes he never stop smiling like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lance, he's paid to pretend to be my dying brother for a music video. He wasn't laughing or anything,” Keith answers, resting his chin on one hand.

Lance pinches the bridge of his nose. "I give up. Hunk, you have any ideas on how to talk sense into him?"

The conversation is interrupted by a sharp ping from Keith's phone. A brief glance at the notification causes his eyebrows to raise a little.

"What happened? Coran's shipping you off to Hong Kong next or something?" Keith rolls his eyes. Of course Lance would still remember the time his manager flew him to meet with a potential person to collaborate with on short notice. "No, he's telling me that Shiro invited me to be his plus one for some fashion show."

His phone rings. "Hello? Keith speaking." Lance looks at him expectantly. 

"Hi Keith, it's uh, Shiro here. Your manager gave me your number. He said it should be okay to call. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Hunk starts making noises that is no different than the whistle of a boiling tea kettle.

Keith gestures to his friends to be quiet. "Oh, that's alright. I wasn't doing much anyway." He clears his throat. "What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd call, since, I gave you my number. But then I realized that Allura couldn't really get my message to you. So, I, uh, decided to take matters into my own hands. Sorry about that."

Keith held in his laugh. Shiro sounded so flustered.

"It's fine, really."

"Okay, uh. Did you get the invite your manager sent you? I figured it'd be nice to ask you first but I sorta got...a little impatient."

"Oh, that. I did. I'll go."

"Great!" is Shiro's reply. Keith can almost feel him smiling through the phone. "I actually had a lot of fun today. I'll pick you up? I'll let you know what time later once I have booked the car." He pauses. "Keith, I, uh, look forward to getting to know you better. I really mean it. I enjoyed working with you."

Keith almost drops his phone, a little taken aback. "S..sure. See you soon then."

"So? How did it go?" Hunk asks excitedly. Keith settles into his seat. "I think...he asked me out."

"I told you! He's totally into you," Lance replies with a smug grin.

Keith sighed. "I wouldn't want to assume that just yet, Lance."

Lance made a sweeping motion, almost like he was trying to dismiss Keith's doubts. "Forget about that. Now the most pressing thing is to make sure you don't show up to your date dressed up like a homeless person." Keith rolls his eyes, a comeback on the tip of his tongue.

“Does this call for a shopping trip? We should! Get some snazzy clothes for you to knock this guy’s socks off,” interjects Hunk. Keith mentally reschedules murdering Lance for another day in the face of such enthusiasm.

“Maybe,” is what he settles on as a reply. “We should bring Allura along too. She’d get a kick out of finally being able to play her role as my stylist outside of just awards ceremonies and music videos.”

“It’s a plan then!”

A slight smile forms on Keith’s face. This might be fun.

 

 

 

 

FOURTEEN HOURS AGO

 

“Have you met your co-star?” asks Allura as she applies some glittery substance to Keith’s cheeks. He doesn’t have the faintest idea how his concept for this music video calls for glitter. He makes a mental note to be more involved with the wardrobe and makeup choices for music videos.

“No?”

Allura brings out another tube of an unknown substance. She glances towards the clock. “Oh! Would you look at the time! He should be here right about...now.”

The door opens and a white haired man steps into the room. “Hi. I hope I’m not late? I kinda got lost but someone directed me to this room,” says the man.

He absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair. Keith eyes follows the movement of the strands of hair, entranced. The man’s gray eyes rest on Keith. Hs eyes widen and immediately extends his hand out. “You must be Keith! I’m a big fan of your music. I’m Takashi Shirogane, but people just call me Shiro. I believe I’m here to play your dying older brother.” Keith stares at the extended hand for a moment before shaking it.

“Hey Shiro. I look forward to working with you.”


End file.
